Permulaan dalam sebuah akhir
by mel-mel hawthorn
Summary: Setelah 23 hari kematian Light, saatnya L bertemu dengan Light


Setelah 23 hari kematian light. Saatnya L bertemu dengan Light…

**Disclaimer : Death Note punya Takeshi Obata, Tsugumi Ohba dan segala pihak yang terkait dengan pembuatan manga, anime maupun filmnya.**

Cahaya putih itu dengan begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba menghampiriku. cahaya itu memberikan sensasi dingin yang belum pernah ku rasakan. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku begitu ringan seolah aku sedang melayang di angkasa ataukah aku memiliki sayap dan bisa terbang. Terbang? Melayang? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi rasanya aku memang sedang melayang dan oh lihat kakiku bahkan tidak menyentuh permukaan. Anehnya aku bahkan bisa berdiri dengan tegap saat ini. Berdiri dengan tegap itu bermakna berdiri dengan menggunakan tulang punggung kan? Dan sejak kapan tulang punggungku menjadi lurus? Oh ini pastilah sebuah mimpi.

"lama sekali" sebuah suara yang sepertinya tidak asing tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh untuk memastikan suara yang kukenal ini. Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh wajah yang kukenal itu tersenyum dengan bahagia seolah telah menantiku sangat lama.

"oh, masih belum sadar rupanya" sosok itu tersenyum dengan angkuhnya.

"light, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke sosok itu. Tunggu, aku bahkan bisa berjalan seolah memijaki tanah. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

"menurutmu?" dan Light malah kembali bertanya padaku.

"Apa disini tidak aneh menurutmu, L-san?" tanyanya kembali ketika aku hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"sangat aneh" jawabku sambil memandang sekeliling dan sejauh mataku memandang hanya ada padang rumput hijau yang luas terbentang. Dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Bukannya aku tadi sedang berada di ruanganku menikmati cokelat batangku, kulihat tanganku yang tampak putih pucat seperti biasa dan tak menemukan cokelat batangku dan dimana cokelatku sekarang?

Ruangan, cahaya, melayang, light, oh aku tahu sekarang. hari ini adalah hari ke-23 kematian light dan itu berarti hari kematianku.

"Jadi ini akhirat?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa

"oh..tuan L-san akhirnya ingat kenapa ia bisa disini" dan Light masih saja tersenyum angkuh menatapku

""jadi?" tanyaku meminta jawaban akan pertanyaanku tadi.

"menurutmu?" dan aku benci Light mengucapkan kata yang sama dalam nada yang sama selama dua kali.

"akhirnya hidupku berakhir dan ini adalah akhirat" ujarku karena hanya itulah jawaban yang masuk akal akan keadaan ini.

"bukan akhirat" ujar light yang membuatku menoleh padanya. Tidak mungkin kan di bumi aku bisa berjalan tanpa menginjak tanah.

"bukan akhirat L" ujarnya lagi dan jangan mengatakan hal yang sama dua kali karena aku benci mendengarkannya "ingat tidak, Ryuk pernah berkata bahwa tidak ada neraka dan surga bagi pemilik death note?" dan ingatanku kembali pada saat-saat terakhir hidup Light

"jadi kita akan selamanya disini?" tanyaku lagi

"entahlah, akupun masih baru disini. Karena L datang hari ini berarti kematianku sudah 23 hari ya?" dan aku melihat tatapan sedih di matanya.

"light..."

"L. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya" sebelum aku sempat meneruskan perkataanku light telah terlebih dahulu membungkukkan badannya di depanku.

"hmm.. tak perlu seperti itu Light" jawabku sambil menegakkan badannya

"tapi..."

"sudahlah, bukankah semuanya telah berlalu" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"aku tahu, hanya saja aku baru merasa bahwa tindakanku saat menjadi kira sangat bodoh. Ayah benar, hukum tidaklah harus sempurna dan jika hukum itu sempurna bukankan hanya Tuhan yang mampu menciptakannya? Dan sampai kapanpun manusia tak akan pernah menjadi Tuhan"

"ya, persis seperti yang telah dikatakan komisaris Yagami"

"ya, dan sesuai ucapanmu L, aku tidak lebih hanyalah seorang pembunuh yang menggunakan death note sebagai alat kejahatan"

"light.."

"maafkan aku L" dan aku hanya mampu menghela nafas karena light sekali mengulangi perkataannya dan terlebih dua kali sudah ia memotong perkataanku.

"light, jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama 23 hari ini?"

"oh.. aku sudah mengelilingi padang rumput ini" jawabnya yang membuatku bersemangat

"jadi apa yang kau temukan?" tanyaku penasaran

Light hanya mengangkat bahu dan memandang sekelilingnya "tidak ada, hanya padang rumput biasa" jawabnya kemudian

"oh yang benar saja, jadi setelah mati kita terdampar disini?" aku sedikit kecewa karena seperinya tidak ada kasus menarik yang bisa kupecahkan disini.

"entahlah"

"tapi ini tidak mungkin light, selama ini bagaimana kau bisa bertahan? Tidak makan? Tidak minum?"

Light hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak ada makanan L, dan aku tidak merasa lapar sama sekali yang aku lakukan hanyalah berbaring sepanjang hari sambil menunggu kedatanganmu"

"ini sama sekali tidak seru" dan aku benar-benar kecewa. Jika kehidupan setelah mati akan jadi seperti ini hidup seratus tahun terdengar lebih asyik, dan ini gara-gara kau Light aku harus mengorbankan hidupku.

"sangat tidak seru, tapi setidaknya kali ini aku punya teman untuk berbicara" ujar Light dan harus kuakui itu benar.

"yah, sepertinya lebih asik berdua dibanding hanya sendiri"

"jadi apa yang kita lakukan?" tanyaku lagi karena entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya

"seperti aku perlu mengajakmu berkeliling daripada hanya berbaring disini" usul light kemudian

"sepertinya itu lebih baik" ujarku menyetujui

"ayo" ujarnya kemudian dan tunggu...

"light, bagaimana kau bisa menginjak rumput hijau itu sementara aku masih melayang?" aku menatap kaki light yang saat ini menginjak rerumputan di bawah sana. Sepertinya menginjak sesuatu lebih asyik daripada harus melayang sepanjang hari.

"lihat!" ujarnya menatap kakiku yang sekarang menginjak rumput "kau sudah menginjak rumput yang hijau itu"

"kekuatan pikiran" light hanya tersenyum mendengar analisa cepatku.

"ini hebat" ujarku bersemangat

"yah tak akan sehebat jika kau sudah berkeliling" light telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depanku, tak ingin tertinggal begitu jauh aku bergegas mengikutinya.

"light?"

"hmm" ia menjawab tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya

"sepertinya kali ini kita bisa menjadi teman" ujarku dan membuat langkah light terhenti seketika dan kemudian ia menoleh padaku

"sepertinya begitu L" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

mel's note : Siang semuanya, salam kenal dari mel. Maafkan diriku yang telah lancang memasuki fandom Death Note di awal mula perjalanan sebagai author. Mohon saran, kritik dan terutama reviewnya. dan maaf kalau ternyata ceritanya gak seru krna gak ada konflik apapun... sekali lagi dimohon reviewnya, terima kasih.


End file.
